Theophylline finds important therapeutic application in the management of the asthmatic patient. It is useful not only as a prophylactic drug but also in the treatment of asthmatic attacks. Studies have revealed that blood levels of theophylline of as little as 5, but generally of 10 to 20 .mu.g/ml are closely associated with observed therapeutic effects. Thus, patient monitoring and the regular determination of blood levels in the patient is an important adjunct to successful theophylline therapy. By noting blood theophylline levels in either blood serum or blood plasma the physician can determine, firstly, whether the patient under examination is following the prescribed dosage regimen and, secondly, whether this regimen is achieving the necessary blood levels for the desired therapeutic effect. A quick, accurate and reliable test which can be carried out as a routine office procedure by the physician or a technical assistant and is not dependent upon the use of high technology and sophisticated equipment such as that required for radioimmunoassay or high pressure liquid chromatography would be of wide utility.
Accordingly, an important object of this invention is to provide an improved test procedure for the qualitative and quantitative determination of theophylline levels in body fluids.
Another object of this invention is to provide a test procedure for determining levels of theophylline in body fluids which can be carried out conveniently as a routine procedure and which is capable of yielding accurate, dependable results.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description.